


Stal.

by ClownOfRage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Schlackity, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownOfRage/pseuds/ClownOfRage
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Stal.

"You're very easy to tease."

Quackity nodded. He couldn't deny. He'd do anything for him. He loves him.

Light illuminated the room through the curtains. A small tune played through the jukebox. A jazz tune. Hands slithered around the smaller's waist. Grabbing his attention. 

"So easy."

Quackity's face lit up, Looking at the Ram under him. He squirmed on his lap. It felt quiet. Yet the tune still played. Both ignored the disc, paying attention to each other.

"I want you to touch me... please."

That's all it took for the ram to slide his hands up the ducklings waist, feeling all around him. He removed his blazer and navy blue tie. Leaving his dress shirt on. Feeling the smaller's nipples through his shirt. Releasing small sounds from the other. Driving arousal to both of them. The taller male finally took off his dress shirt, slowly moving his hands down Quackity's waist.

"You're teasing me too much now.. Please just touch me." He whined. Softly placing his hands on the rams' shoulders to gain stability.

"Where would you like me to touch you?" Schlatt lifted an eyebrow, lightly squeezing his sides. "Lower.. please.."

Schlatt did as told and moved his hands to his thighs. "Here?" He smirked, rubbing circles around his thighs. "N-No.. higher.." Schlatt did as told again and moved his hands to his nipples, lightly teasing them.

"Schlatt... plleaaasee.." The Raven was tired of the teasing. "Fine fine," Schlatt obliged, slowly palming his soon hardening cock. Quackity was gasping and panting in seconds. The Ram slowly undid the others pants and boxers, full on stroking the others length. "You're a good boy for me, Alex. I want to see you naked and bouncing up and down on my fingers like the filthy slut you are.." Quackity's wings perked up, face flushing at his name being heard.

Schlatt licked his lips, loving his naked body. He loved everything about him, his hair, his face, his wings. He wanted to see every part of him and keep him just for himself. The knot in Quackity's stomach grew, he felt closer and closer to his orgasm. Soon releasing white strings onto his chest, moaning out his lovers name.

The taller smiled lightly and gave him a kiss before putting a finger up against his hole, Quackity gasped. Schlatt pushed in his finger, feeling around. Quackity held onto his shoulders tighter, loving every moment of this. The music, his husband, the arousal. Quackity was lost in thought before he felt enough finger reach inside of him, moaning unexpectedly.

"I want to see your fuck yourself, just like I said." Schlatt's voice was low and hoarse, Quackity has no reason to deny his request, he moved up and down on his fingers, loving every second of it.

Pleasure overwhelmed Quackity, feeling his release for the second time. Feeling Schlatt's fingers brushing over his prostate. Causing him to cum for a second time.

Hazy eyes met red sharp eyes, Schlatt removed his fingers.  
  
"You did so good."  
  


Stal played in the background.


End file.
